


Не больно, когда ты рядом

by Eliza_Ozera



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Care, Dental Pain, Dentists, Erend - comfort character of the Nil, Hurt/Comfort, I just want content with them, M/M, minor mention of medical procedures, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Ozera/pseuds/Eliza_Ozera
Summary: У Нила есть страхи, которые мешают ему в одном важном деле. И как же хорошо, что есть кто-то, кто может помочь ему.
Relationships: Erend/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Kudos: 1





	Не больно, когда ты рядом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine_Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine_Flower/gifts).



> Упоминания плохого опыта лечения зубов и боязни стоматологов вследствие этих воспоминаний.
> 
> Эренд комфортит Нила, потому что я так хочу.

Все началось еще во вторник, когда Нил не мог спокойно есть на правой стороне челюсти. Все отдавало адской болью в переднем зубе, будто там был голый нерв, а не клык. Но мужчина лишь глотал обезболивающее и продолжал ходить.   
Среду и четверг Нил почти героически терпел все это. Медленно давал, работал только левой стороной челюсти, говорил осторожно, лишь бы не зацепить нижним зубом верхний. Минусы были лишь в том, что теперь, даже если он очень сильно захочет, все равно кусать и целовать Эренда было нельзя, ибо уж точно скулеж Нила после одного такого действия вылился бы поездкой в стоматологию. От одной мысли об этом парня уже бросило в дрожь.   
Но все решила пятница, когда уже с самого утра боль прошибала от малейшего нажатия на больной зуб. Больший мужчина на это лишь сострадальчески осмотрел его немного распухшую щеку и вынес вердикт. 

—Мы едем к стоматологу. Сегодня же тебе его вылечат, я позабочусь от этом. 

Нил мысленно взвыл на это предложение, но в реале не мог даже что-то сказать на это, ни тем более протестовать. Так что он пытался хотя бы не жалобно на него смотреть всю дорогу до злосчастного здания и не умолять о том, что все пройдет и не надо ехать туда.   
Отделение стоматологии пахло чем-то сладким и цветочным. Не так, как помнит Нил. Тогда пахло по-больничному хлоркой и чем-то еще таким, что принадлежало только этому месту. Ни того, ни другого не ощущалось совсем, но напряжение от этого не уходило. На стройке регистрации их встретила и поприветствовала девушка приятной внешности, быстро отметив и попросив подождать, когда освободиться их лечащий врач. 

—Тут слишком тихо и почти безлюдно, это нормально? — Мужчина был рад, что сразу же после того, как Эренд ушел звонить и записывать его на прием, он все-таки смог найти в аптечке обезболивающие средство и выпить его, и теперь хотя бы можно было терпеть боль при разговоре. Меньший мужчина сел на один из черных кожаных диванов в зале. Эренд присел рядом, игнорируя табличку «держите дистанцию».

—Ну, здесь просто принимают только по записи, и поэтому люди не видят смысла топиться тут.

Нил был мысленно благодарен логике этих людей. Столпотворение и шум еще больше бы раздражали его, а так есть еще где-то пять-

—Здравствуйте, вы Нил? Проходите в кабинет, мы закончили и можем принять вас, а ваш молодой человек может подождать здесь. 

Эренд положил ладонь на его плече и немного потряс его. 

—Дорогой, что случилось? Ты молчишь и смотришь в одну точку как-то слишком долго для смущения.   
Он повернулся к нему лицом. Черт, теперь точно придется все рассказать. 

—Эй, Нил, если ты-

«Сейчас или никогда.» Нил резко схватил его за руку, заставляя посмотреть в его лицо. 

—Я боюсь, ты можешь со мной пойти? 

В зале было тихо, а в голове Нил были аплодисменты и едкий голос: «Молодец, ты сказала ему это, теперь он точно поймет, что ты трус и бросил тебя к чертям!». В это время Эренд повернулся к врачу. 

—Я могу присутствовать на приеме? 

Девушка не особо долго думала над этим, и лишь мило улыбнулась. 

—Да, конечно, сейчас мы принесем вам стул, а пока проходите, мой ассистент вам поможет сесть и расслабиться.   
Эренд взял его под руку и помог встать. Далее Нилу помогал ассистент стоматолога, молодой высокий парень, слишком вежливый и быстрый для такого места, думает он. Ногу что-то сжало. Мужчина перевешивает взгляд ниже и увидел, что Эренд держал его чуть выше голеностопа, немного поглаживая большим пальцем выпирающую косточку. Подошедшая девушка аккуратно опустила его голову обратно на подголовник. 

—Не бойтесь, еще ни один пациент не жаловался, что при операции была боль. Расслабитесь, предоставьте все нам. 

«Ну, значит, я буду первым, блять» Нил выдохнул. Предстояло два часа ада. 

  


Машина остановилась перед светофором. Циферблат начал отсчет 120 секунд. 

Эренд повернул голову на рядом видящего Нила. Тот сидел тихо и смотрел исключительно вперед. 

—Ну, и как? Больно было? – Он по-доброму усмехнулся. В памяти до сих пор было и будет немного шокированный взгляд после того, как девушка сняла с его зуба коффердам и спрашивала про ощущения. «—Боли не было, что странно.  
—Ну вот, а вы боялись. У вас стоит пока временная пломба, что бы лекарство полечило корни. Сейчас только час не есть, и во вторник на пломбу.»  
—Нет, я уже говорил это. —Голос был немного приглушен из-за обездвиженной щеки. 

—Может хоть расскажешь, чего ты так напрягался в начале? Просто для обычной боязни у тебя бы-

—Мои родители водили меня в очень хуевую стоматологию. —Нил резко перебил его. Мужчина за рулем так же резко замолчал, боясь спугнуть откровение первого. Да и тем более отведенные 120 секунд прошли и загорелся зеленый свет. —да и назвать это стоматологией было сложно. Там был просто пиздец. И плевать им было на то, что тебе больно. Мне вон, тоже делали передние зубы там. Так три укола обезбола нихера не помогали, а они так-то тоже болезненно ставились. После этого зарекся, что не допущу снова похода в это отделение ада и этим гребанным садистам. Ну, как видишь, хуй мне, а не сдержанное обещание. 

После они ехали в молчании. Эренд повернул к огромному торговому центру и остановился на парковочном месте. 

—Слушай, я не знал, что у тебя все было так плохо. Прости, что сейчас смеялся она этим.

Нил вздохнул и повернулся к нему. 

—Ты сделал в этой ситуации больше, чем мои родители за все походы. Я благодарен тебе и… —Он промолчал, чтоб собираться немного с силами. —и я люблю тебя за все это. В смысле, не только за то, что носишься со мной, как с маленьким, а вообще за все. 

Эренд улыбнулся и притянул его за шея к себе. Легкий поцелуй в губы и вправду выходил странным и будто не с ним, отметил для себя Нил. 

—Я тоже тебя люблю. Хей, может это, купим себе че-нибудь из KFC и завалимся домой, ждать, пока разморозиться твоя щечка за просмотром фильма? 

Мужчина усмехнулся. Да, он обожал его. 

—Только чур, мне все острое!   



End file.
